What if?
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: Zoey! What are you doing here' stark gasped, but looked happy to see me. Gosh, i had missed him so much. He had been at his warriors training, and me, being the High Priestess i was, was allowed to visit him. He greeted me with a kiss... plz R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYO!! This is just a total one-shot,,, kay?? Good. You understand. ;) **

**Zoey's POV**

Zoey Redbird walked slowly past the field house, where Prof. Lenobia was teaching a learn-to-ride program. She could hear the laughs and yelps coming from inside, from the little kids patting and mounting the horses. She sighed and ran to the window, peering in through the crack. She could see her own beloved horse, Persephone, by the far wall. A little girl around six years old was patting her mane lovingly. Zoey sighed again and resumed walking past the field house. It had been her idea to host a learn-to-ride program for young children, to enhance the relationship between Vampyres and Humans. So far it seemed to be working, and the little kids looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Zoey, being Lenobia's best student, had been asked to enter the field house at exactly 12:00 PM (she glanced at her watch, which clearly read 11:55 AM). Only five minutes left until I go in, she thought to herself. She was to enter the house, go over to Persephone, who Lenobia would have saddled up already, and then mount, and walk/trot/canter/gallop around the large inside arena.

"I shan't make a mistake!" Zoey insisted to herself. "I'll make Lenobia proud!"

She stepped around so she was outside the closed doors, and looked at her watch.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ENTER!

Zoey threw open the doors and glided over to the already saddled-up-like-promised Persephone, passing Lenobia (who winked and smiled). Zoey put her foot in one of the stirrup-irons and bounced three times, before pushing herself up and mounting the horse. All of the little kids gazed thoughtfully at Zoey, forgetting what they had been doing. She gave Persephone a little kick, and she snorted, before going into a slow and lazy walk. After two more kicks and squeezes she was happily trotting at a good pace around the arena. All of the kids had moved off to the side to give her more room.

Zoey then gave another little squeeze to push Persephone on as she moved into sit-trot. After two rounds of the arena, Zoey decided it was time to canter. She moved her foot, keeping her heels down, behind the girth. She squeezes tightly twice and then kicked. Persephone moved into a rocking-horse-canter, and Zoey let her body flow with the movement.

She glanced at the kids, who were gawking at Zoey. Lenobia was grinning proudly and Zoey winked at her. After three rounds of cantering, she then moved Persephone into a gallop. Zoey kept her heels down and leant forward into the half-seat position, crouched forward and hands resting on the horse's neck. The children took a few steps back, frightened of the fast moving horse.

Zoey steered the horse and did a couple of figure-of-eights. She then did a few serpentines and 10m circles. She headed down the middle of the arena, from the letter 'C' to 'A.' Halfway there, Zoey slowed Persephone to a canter. She stayed in the left half of the arena while Lenobia made an 80cm jump for Zoey to use. When she had gotten out of the way again, Zoey confidently headed towards it. Just as Persephone's front legs left the ground, Zoey got up into the half-seat position again. When her hind legs hit the ground on the other side, Zoey let her body fall back into the specially-made jumping saddle. The children cheered for Zoey and Persephone as they finished the routine Zoey had spent the last four days perfecting.

**Erin's POV**

Erin Bates followed Shaunee into their dorm room to feed their cat, Beelzebub. They both knew that if they happened to leave him unfed for at least half a day he would never forgive them. Erin closed the door behind herself and scooped Beelzebub into her arms. He purred and licked her cheek. She giggled and kissed his head as Shaunee filled up his cat bowel with dry food. As soon as Beelzebub smelt the food he pounced out of Erin's hands and stalked over to his food. He practically inhaled all of the food in one breath, and Shaunee and Erin giggled into their palms as they backed out of the door.

"That was," Shaunee began,

"So cute!" Erin finished, before starting to skip down the narrow corridor.

"Ohmigawd, look!" Shaunee gasped, and Erin followed her pointing finger, to see a hunched figure in the corner. Shaunee's voice had sounded desperate, shocked and horrified, but she hadn't expected to see this. Erik was sitting right outside Zoey's bedroom, presumably waiting for her. He had his head leaning on his shoulder, his eyes closed. Assuming he was sleeping, Shaunee and Erin continued talking.

"Whatdoyouthinkhewants?!" Erin whispered all in one breath and in a rush.

"Idon''sbeenhereforawhile!" Shaunee said, voice hushed and desperate.

"I'M AWAKE!" Erik's voice boomed through the corridor and he stood up, towering over the twins.

"Hey, dude, if you're going to just sit there waiting for Z to come back then _we_ have a right to ask why!" Shaunee exploded, eyeing Erik up and taking a step closer.

"I was – I was – I just wanted to talk to her. Never mind, I'll do it later. Well, see you." Erik finished lamely, stumbling around the corner and out of sight.

"Well done, twin!" Erin chimed, giving her BFF a high-five.

"Why, thank you, twin!" Shaunee replied.

The two girls pushed open Zoey's open door and walked in alone. They knew Z was at the kids' learn-to-ride program, but she had told them to meet her here after it. Erin yawned and stretched herself out on Stevie Rae's old bed, now a spare. Shaunee did the same on Zoey's bed and began patting Nala, who purred and curled up on the pillow, falling asleep at the click of a finger.

**Okay, I know it's short but…. R&R!! What do you think?? I'll continue, cuz it hasn't even gotten to Stark's part yet, or the plot itself. Even if ya'll hate it, I'll still continue cuz I need to get to the part in the summary!!! **

**R&R!!!**

**Luv NSF!!!**

**Oh, btw, if any of u guyz hav stories about HoN, plz tell me so I can check them out!!! Thankz **


	2. Something to Read

**Okayy hey all awesome ppl **** This is just a A/N.**

**Number 1. I'm not continuing this story, I am just focusing on Misty's Turn. **

**Number 2. I don't give a damn if you don't like my stories. Especially U (u know who you r) so whatever. Something you need to know: ****I DO NOT CARE!**

**Number 3. If you haven't already, read my other story Misty's Turn! 10x better than this! ^_^**

**XxSpiritgal1 8^D**


End file.
